Dental cavities, gum problems and tooth decay problems have been increasing at an alarming rate. One of the biggest problems facing children and adults is that they eat foods throughout the day, but they only clean their teeth or gums once or twice a day. However, plaque bacteria build up on the teeth or gums the entire day, especially when sugary or starchy foods are stuck in the teeth and.
One problem is that dental cleaning devices aren't readily available, and since a dental cleaning device isn't currently held (for example: attached, affixed, inserted, placed, embedded, etc.) on food accessories such as food utensils, food containers, and bags used for carrying foods, there isn't any option or visual reminder for users to clean their teeth and/or gums. In fact, dental cleaning devices are usually only found in washrooms or bathrooms. In short, due to the unavailability of dental cleaning devices next to or on food accessories, teeth or gum cleaning isn't done on a frequent basis, which not only leads to a lot of dental problems but also huge dental expenses.